The Ways of Life, Pain and Sorrow
by Sanlya
Summary: [EdxWinry at times] I do not own FMA. Takes place right after the last episode, or something like that. Five years had passes since Edward Elric had left Alphonse in the other world, it's time to go and get back to his brother. But


"Al." The blonde one shushed his companion. He hid amongst a brick wall, watching around the corner.

"I know you're there..." said the one he was watching.

He pressed himself against the wall, making sure that the one around the corner couldn't see him.

"Brother?" asked the companion.

The human peeked around the corner. "Gotcha!" she gleamed. "You're it Ed!"

"Aw...Winry no fair..." Ed sighed, looking to Al.

The three were still kids, playing hide-and-go-seek.

"Edward, wake up. Edward." spoke a voice, it was Ed's father. "Ugh...Al?" Ed asked sleepily. The man chuckled, and shook his head. "You'd best be off now, to go find your way back to Al." his father said. Ed was out of his dream, and his twenty-year-old self.

"Oh..right.." he said, and stood up from the train seat. He was already on his way to Tennessee, where he thought the connection from this world to his own was. "Well, have a good day." Ed said and then walked off of the train, heading west in the state, he was already in Tennessee, and that was a major plus. "Now, where.." he mumbled. He continued walking, until he came across a small shrine of some sort. "What's this?" he asked, becoming intrigued. He walked in, an enormous black circle was marked on a stone floor, it looked like an array. "I think..I've seen something like this before.." he murmured.

"What are you doing here, stranger?"

Ed turned, to find a female standing there whom was around his age, perhaps older. For one, she was taller. Her glossy black hair--which was in a ponytail--fell to reach only slightly past her waist, and her deep oceanic blue eyes fixed on him. Her attire wasn't like the rest of _this_ worlds. It was more elegant. A dark maroon, turquoise, and black dress was strapped onto her while she had a sapphire necklace around her neck.

"Stop gawking pipsqueak, and answer me." she said, her accent had more of a British tint to it then English.

"Who you callin' puny!" growled Ed.

"...Seems you have a temper. Now answer me."

"I'm just browsing."

"Well then."

"Mhmn."

"Leave."

"What!"

"No civilians allowed here, I'm sorry to say."

"Why?"

"Because, this area is under inspection."

Ed growled. "Inspection for what? Dust bunnies!" he looked around, nothing but sand and dirt around the area.

The girl laughed. "A sense of humor too," she murmured.

Ed looked back to the array. _Now I remember what this is..._ he thought. He knelt down, and placed his hands onto it.

The girl was standing on the edge of the array, and it glowed. "What the hell!" she gawked.

Ed grimaced, then it faded. He knew where this was going to lead, and if that girl came along, there would be a lot to answer. But he had to worry about that later, as he became overpowered somehow, from some i thing /i and passed out along the way.

"Ed! Ed!" shouted a familiar voice.

"...Wh..What..?" Ed said, not sure what was going on. His head was pounding and his vision only started to come back.

The girl from before looked to her new surroundings in disbelief, but also because that look was frozen on her face. Her left foot was missing, and wrapped up in a tight bandage.

Ed finally got his scenes back and looked to the one hovering above him. "Winry...?"

"Oh! I'm so glad you're okay!" Winry chimed, and then looked to the girl that was new. "..I guess my job as a mechanic isn't quite finished yet.." she sighed, and walked away.

"Alphonse?" Ed asked, seeing his younger brother. Even if he looked i much /i younger.

"...Brother?" Alphonse asked.

Ed smiled. "Yeah.."

The moment broke when the British female let out a groan. "Ugh...what..happened?" she asked, as she opened her eyes. "I thought-" she was cut off as she saw her dream was real. "...Wha..."

"Don't worry..Winry'll have it fixed up in no time." Ed said, trying to calm the girl down.

"What are you talking about? My foot is missing..my foot is missing..." she said and slowly fainted, the image of the hands at the door locked inside of her head.

"Man...now what are we gonna do with _her_?" Ed sighed.


End file.
